


Unexpected Hazy Occurrences

by nociception



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nociception/pseuds/nociception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Franz Ferdinand song "Michael". Warnings for cocks. Light bondage. Terrible things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Hazy Occurrences

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a prompt! It wasn't meant to be a very long piece at first, but somehow it ended up a frantic thing of 1000+ words. Then I figured I might as well make a fic out of it it. And here it is. Fancy that.

Harvey's head is a little fuzzy, like he had a little too much to drink. In all fairness, he probably did. It felt just like it; everything's a little blurred and out of focus. Yet there was no telltale pulse of a hangover induced headache in his temple nor the nausea which should have hit by now. Why couldn't he focus? He gives an experimental shake of his head, but it did nothing to clear the fog in his head.

“You’re so tense. Have you ever tried loosening up, you control freak?”

That voice sounded suspiciously like Mike. It cut through the fuzziness of Harvey’s mind, standing out in the haze. Slowly, his vision came into focus. 

Mike was there, stepping forward in the dim light. Suddenly the whole scene was sharp and distinct. He took a moment to absorb his surroundings, yet his vision would only give him a small immediate area, lit by a low, hazy glow. They could be anywhere, Harvey wouldn’t be able to tell. He was definitely laying off whatever it was he drunk. Or smoked. 

Mike was wearing nothing but a pair of low riding jeans. Imagination wouldn’t be needed in this situation when Harvey could totally could see everything and yet nothing. He could see enough to imagine what the rest would look like. It was a great view. Yet a terrible one at the same time. He was a little on the skinny side, but that didn't matter so much when his eyes trailed downwards to realize that Mike was probably not wearing any underwear.

Harvey tilted his head and Mike just had that grin on his face, with his hair all mussed and his eyes shining that ridiculous blue. He held his breath. _Well, aren't you looking fine today, Mr Ross._

He wanted to reach out and touch him but then his attempts to move his hands were failing. Mainly because they were tied behind his back, using ... his tie? _"What the hell?"_ he thought as he expelled the breath he was holding. The fabric felt very much like the tie he was wearing today.

"Mmm, Harvey. Isn't it fun?" said Mike, noticing that Harvey was slowly realizing the situation he was in and stepped that much closer. Harvey was tied up to a chair, by his own ridiculously expensive tie in a room he didn’t recognize. Normally he would be worried but this was just hot. He really shouldn’t be enjoying this, he shouldn’t be playing along —

"Fun? How did you tie me up with my own tie?" croaked Harvey after a moment of trying to undo the knot. 

"But you wanted me to do it." Mike pouted as he straddled Harvey, totally grabbing him by the collar of his jacket. "I was a boy scout, I know how to tie knots."

That just got Harvey to tilt his head questioningly before Mike waved a hand dismissively.

"I read the manual, it's the same thing. Point is, you're such a control freak. I wonder how long you can last like this?"

"Ages." breathed out Harvey. Though he had a feeling that Mike had a lot more up his sleeve than he was letting on. 

“Ages?” Mike tilted his head quizzically and giving an experimental grind downwards. “I dunno, you’re already pitching a tent there buddy.” 

“What is it you want?” growled Harvey, attempting to look venomous. It wasn’t quite working considering that he was yes, half hard but it was a valiant attempt. 

Mike smirks in response. He doesn’t say a word but there he is, pushing Harvey’s jacket off his shoulders so that it hangs loosely off them. He smoothes his hands down his chest, feeling the firm and toned muscles through the fabric of the shirt of the vest.

“God you’re really hot.” whispered Mike into Harvey’s ear as he slowly, undoing Harvey’s vest in an agonizingly slow manner. “I bet I have a thousand women jealous right now. I trust you've slept with that many."

He hissed. All Harvey could do was watch! Relegated to the role of the observer, or rather the recipient. He couldn’t even come up with an appropriately witty response.

“I mean you’re in charge a lot of the time, right? Women like that. But really, secretly you want someone to take charge of you. Because it gets tiring. Just for shits and giggles. That’s where I come in.”

Once he’s got Harvey’s vest undone, he looks at his handiwork. There’s still Harvey’s shirt to do but he’s got Harvey stunned, cheeks slightly flushed and a very obvious boner between them. Mike Ross with the magic fingers, booyah baby. He could do a victory dance right now.

“You said being smug doesn’t look good on me, but I think it does. You just don’t like how good it makes me look.”

And there Mike goes, working to undo the top button of Harvey’s shirt with his teeth. Sure he may be ruining what is a very expensive shirt but he doesn’t really care. Not at all. Not when he could get a rise out of Harvey, and that is priceless in itself.

Harvey’s breath is hitching in his throat, he’s unbelievably turned on though he wouldn’t want to admit it. (Or rather his cock is doing the admitting for him.) He’s trying his best to undo the knots but Mike has done them real tight and all he can do is sit here, the weight of Mike’s frame on his hips and it’s positively unbearable. 

It turns out that the first two buttons is all Mike can manage with his teeth before he leans in close, his teeth now grazing against the skin of Harvey’s neck as his fingers work to undo the rest of them. Harvey shivers, he wants to end this senseless teasing into something more, something involving Mike under him with lots of swearing and sweating.

“Ah, jesus.” he breathed out when he felt Mike’s teeth digging into his skin just that bit more. “You’re going to leave a fucking mark and I won’t be able to hide it.”

“Deal with it, Specter.” came Mike’s reply as he finally latched on. He sucked hungrily into the skin, as if getting some nourishment from the patch of flesh. The sounds coming out of Harvey’s mouth were probably spurring him on too.

“Terrible.” murmured Harvey as a weak protest when Mike finally resurfaced from his neck to face him proper. Mike just sighs in exasperation and starts kissing, hungry kisses that belie his intense desire to have Harvey take him. But no, he wanted to get one over him. Just a little bit more, just that bit more. 

Mike smile as he pulls away from the breathless kiss, Harvey’s sure he sees something sharklike in it but then his hips move and them Mike is a snake. A writhing, wriggling snake - all sliding, sensuous motions with his hips and Harvey is fairly sure that no human being is allowed to move in that manner. And yet here he was, torturing Harvey with his shirtless chest that he so wanted to touch and drag his fingers over. The rough fabric of those jeans were an absolute obstruction, preventing their cocks from gliding over each other. He’s pretty sure he’s ruining his trousers at the moment, thought Harvey as he felt the blood going straight in between his legs. He couldn’t think, all his mind was preoccupied with was getting something, some kind of satisfaction or release. And yet it wasn’t happening, mainly because Mike was far too good at being an absolute cocktease. 

“Having fun yet?”

Harvey shook his head. This was too much, all too much. Mike definitely was getting the upper hand, and it was all Harvey could do to prevent himself from thrusting up into him as he felt the pressure on his hips and Mike’s arms around his neck. There was heat pooling in his stomach and he wants more of the friction and pressure, less of the sensuous and totally teasing motions that Mike is doing. He wants to swear, he wants to kick his feet and rock the chair and do something to change this situation. But then again, if he did that, he would lose. And so he hated losing. 

It just takes Mike letting out the tiniest of moans that he figures he could probably let Mike have control. Just this once. And so with a feeling of resignation, he nuzzled into Mike’s neck.

“You’re the only one I want, the only one I’ll ever want.” breathed out Harvey as he finally settled in the chair, allowing himself to finally relax and just let Mike have his way with him.

“So come and dance with me, Michael.” Mike was grinning as he felt Harvey relax under him, replying in a singsong like manner. He started undoing the buttons on his jeans. Harvey nearly sighed in relief. “Never pinned you as a Franz Ferdinand kind of guy.”

Before Harvey could reply, he hears the shrill sound of something in the background. 

It was an unwanted intrusion and before he could snap at Mike to just ignore it, the sound of the alarm brought him back to wakeful reality. He groans, a loud frustrated groan into his pillow as he realises that all that conspired was nothing more than a dream. Slamming his hand into the alarm, Harvey sits up and attempts to push thoughts of his associate all up against him away from his head. 

Then he glances downwards to his crotch. And swears.

He always hated wet dreams.


End file.
